


50 twarzy Kylo Rena (Oneshot)

by Zielona_Marika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielona_Marika/pseuds/Zielona_Marika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uwaga, uwaga :D<br/>Ten kawałek powstał na wielką prośbę mojej koleżanki i jest to osobna jednopartówka, nie część opowiadania!<br/>Wiem, że Kylo Ren jest zupełnie niekanoniczny :P ale mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się...<br/>(wiem, że nie umiem pisać takich scen, ale raz się żyje XD)</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 twarzy Kylo Rena (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaga, uwaga :D  
> Ten kawałek powstał na wielką prośbę mojej koleżanki i jest to osobna jednopartówka, nie część opowiadania!  
> Wiem, że Kylo Ren jest zupełnie niekanoniczny :P ale mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się...  
> (wiem, że nie umiem pisać takich scen, ale raz się żyje XD)
> 
>  
> 
> ***************************************************************************

Aynez Ren dezaktywowała miecz i krótkim skinieniem głowy podziękowała przeciwnikowi.  
To był piękny pojedynek, a ona sama pokazała się w nim od najlepszej strony. Kilka razy mało brakowało, a zostałaby pokonana, ale zawsze w ostatniej chwili udało jej się zaskoczyć go jakąś sztuczką. Miała wrażenie, że za każdym razem, kiedy udaje jej się sparować cios albo efektownym piruetem wywinąć się spod ostrza, przeciwnik nabiera dla niej respektu. Zależało jej na tym. Wiele poświęciła, żeby dotrzeć aż tu i móc trenować pod okiem samego Kylo Rena! Ten pojedynek był jej egzaminem wstępnym – gdyby nie wykazała swych umiejętności, mistrz odesłałby ją z pogardą tam, skąd przyszła. A wcale nie chciała wracać do położonej gdzieś na najdalszych krańcach Galaktyki siedziby Rycerzy Ren.  
Nie, możliwość szkolenia u Kylo warta była każego poświęcenia. On był najlepszy. Był wspaniałym rycerzem, wnukiem legendarnego Dartha Vadera. Każdy z młodych adeptów Zakonu Ren chciał być jak on. Przypomniało jej się, jak nieraz, nocami, rozmawiali długo, snując marzenia, że dołączą do niego i razem będą podbijać Galaktykę... Kylo Ren rzadko zjawiał się w siedzibie Zakonu, ale kiedy już tam był, każdy dałby się zabić, żeby tylko zwrócił na niego uwagę. Przeniesienie na Finalizera było najwyższym zaszczytem, jaki mógł ją spotkać. Nie marzyła o niczym więcej.  
Odwróciła się i ruszyła długim korytarzem do swej kwatery. Przydzielono jej całkiem niezłą kajutę na Finalizerze. Oficer, który ją tam zaprowadził, tłumaczył się mocno z tego, że jest taka ciasna i niewygodna, ale Aynez wolała się nie przyznawać, że mieszkania Rycerzy Ren są jeszcze mniejsze. Tutaj miała wszystko, czego jej było trzeba, a nawet małą łazienkę z prysznicem tylko dla siebie. Prysznic był tym, czego najbardziej teraz potrzebowała. Szaty Rycerzy Ren były piękne i wyglądało się w nich dostojnie i mrocznie, ale po walce była zawsze spocona jak mysz. Czasami myślała, że ktoś, kto je projektował, nigdy nie trzymał miecza w ręce. Zwłaszcza spod hełmu ściekały jej teraz strużki potu i Aynez Ren pomyślała, że choćby się waliło i paliło, ona musi umyć włosy.  
Weszła do swego pokoju, zatrzasnęła drzwi i z ulgą ściągnęła hełm. Rycerze Ren poza swymi prywatnymi kwaterami rzadko pokazywali się bez nich. Potrząsnęła głową i długie, czarne włosy rozsypały jej się na ramionach. Twarz Aynez była blada o lekko trójkątnym kształcie, miała ciemne oczy i wąskie, ciemne brwi. Teraz zmarszczyła je lekko, patrząc na droida, który popiskiwał nerwowo stojąc pod drzwiami łazienki.  
– Co ty mówisz, KSO-4? – spytała zdenerwowana. – Jak to awaria?!  
– Lady Aynez, proszę się nie denerwować! – zapiszczał robot. – Niestety, w całym sektorze B-2 zabrakło wody, ale technicy już nad tym pracują!  
– Jak długo to potrwa?  
– Godzinę... albo dwie... no najwyżej trzy!  
– Coooo?! Ja muszę wziąć prysznic! – Aynez była bliska załamania. Nie wytrzyma tyle czasu!  
– Lady Aynez, mam rozwiązanie. Sugeruję udać się do sektora A2, tam wszystko jest w porządku...  
– To daleko?  
– Nie, na sąsiednim poziomie, zaprowadzę panią!  
– No to prowadź! – westchnęła Aynez. Szybko zabrała przybory i ręcznik, chowając je pod szerokim, czarnym płaszczem. Nałożyła hełm i wyszła za droidem na korytarz.  
Rzeczywiście, nie było daleko. Tuż za rogiem wsiedli do windy (jakaś banda techników zamilkła przerażona na jej widok) i zjechali jeden poziom w dół. Aynez miała tylko nadzieję, że droid nie zaprowadzi jej do jakiejś wielkiej, wspólnej łazienki szturmowców. Ale na szczęście przydzielono jej inteligentnego droida. W pomieszczeniu, do którego ją zaprowadził, była tylko jedna kabina prysznicowa, choć samo było dość duże i elegancko urządzone. Aynez pomyślała, że z tej łazienki pewnie korzystają oficerowie.  
Odesłała droida do kwatery i z ulgą zdjęła czarne szaty. Odkręciła ciepłą wodę i sięgnęła po żel. Och, jak dobrze było czuć wodę spływającą po skórze, mogłaby tak stać godzinami...  
Nie wiedziała, jak długo tak stała pod prysznicem, z zamkniętymi oczami, kiedy nagle zaniepokoił ją jakiś dźwięk. Przez szum wody usłyszała jakby trzaśnięcie. "Zaraz... czy ja zamknęłam drzwi?" – zaniepokoiła się. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Powoli zakręciła wodę i otworzyła oczy. Ściany kabiny były zaparowane, ale i tak zdawało jej się, że widzi jakiś ciemny kształt... jakąś sylwetkę... No, pięknie. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby ktoś z załogi Finalizera podglądał ją w kąpieli! Złoży skargę... Tylko niech zobaczy, co to za jeden! Przetarła lekko szybę na wysokości oczu. W łazience rzeczywiście ktoś był. Wysoki mężczyzna, ubrany w czarne szaty, o bladej twarzy z długim nosem, otoczonej czarnymi, lekko falującymi włosami. Przystojny, ale... "Co za idiota" – pomyślała Aynez – "przecież skoro widzi, że łazienka jest zajęta, powinien wyjść! Dlaczego nie wychodzi?!". Zauważyła, że mężczyzna coś ogląda... Przyglądał się jej szatom, rzuconym w nieładzie na podłogę!  
Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że on też ubrany jest w strój Rycerza Ren. A oprócz niej na pokładzie Finalizera był tylko jeden Rycerz...  
Kylo Ren podniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały. Zauważyła zdumienie na jego twarzy... i coś jeszcze... czy to był gniew?  
"Ciekawe, jak wygląda pod tymi wszystkimi ciuchami"  
Potrząsnęła głową. Skąd te dziwne myśli...? Kylo Ren to jej mistrz i nauczyciel, nie powinna...  
"Mówili, że ma ośmiopak"  
Zacisnęła pięści i wzięła głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Kylo Ren wciąż na nią patrzył i choć była pewna, że przez zaparowane ściany kabiny nie widzi nic poza jej twarzą, poczuła, że zaczyna się rumienić.  
"Ciekawe, czy we wszystkim jest tak dobry, jak w walce na miecze".  
Miała ochotę wrzasnąć z irytacji. Co za głupia sytuacja! Dlaczego on nie wychodzi? A jeszcze te idiotyczne myśli...  
Tymczasem Kylo Ren podszedł krok bliżej.  
– Co robisz w tej łazience? Masz swoją przy kwaterze – zapytał. Jego głos, nie zniekształcony przez hełm, był niski i całkiem przyjemny.  
– Przepraszam... na naszym poziomie była awaria, a ja musiałam się wykąpać... Droid zaprowadził mnie tutaj – wyrzuciła szybko Aynez. – Już wychodzę, tylko...  
– Ależ zostań. – Niespodziewanie Kylo Ren się uśmiechnął. – Poszukam innej wolnej łazienki.  
Aynez do końca życia nie wiedziała, co w nią wstąpiło i skąd wzięła się jej ta odwaga... A może to przemówiła przez nią Moc?  
– A może się przyłączysz? – zaproponowała, lekko uchylając drzwi. – Jest tu dość miejsca dla nas dwojga...  
Zdumienie i niedowierzanie przemknęło przez twarz Kylo Rena i Aynez poczuła się strasznie głupio. Co jej odbiło, teraz na pewno ją odeśle z powrotem! Jednak trwało to tylko krótką chwilę, a w następnym momencie twarz mężczyzny rozciągnął szeroki uśmiech.  
– Jeśli zapraszasz... – powiedział, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Aynez miała wrażenie, że w mrocznych oczach Kyla teraz pojawiły się ciepłe iskierki.  
Po krótkiej chwili ubrania Kylo też leżały na podłodze. Aynez przełknęła ślinę. Mężczyzna był wysoki i pięknie zbudowany. I rzeczywiście miał ten ośmiopak! Aynez tęskniła za chwilą, kiedy poczuje dotyk jego rąk na swoim ciele...  
Kylo odwrócił się jeszcze i starannie zamknął drzwi łazienki. Teraz nikt nieproszony im nie przeszkodzi. Potem kilkoma zdecydowanymi krokami pokonał odległość do kabiny prysznicowej. Aynez odsunęła się pod ścianę, robiąc mu miejsce. Drżała z podekscytowania. Kylo uśmiechnął się i odkręcił wodę. Ciepłe strumienie zaczęły spływać po ich ciałach.  
– Aynez Ren – powiedział Kylo, pochylając się nad jej twarzą.  
– Kylo... – z trudem wykrztusiła Aynez.  
Pocałował ją mocno i powoli, jego język delikatnie ale zdecydowanie wsunął się w jej usta. Oddawała pocałunek, rozkoszując się dotykiem jego dużych dłoni na swym ciele, dotykając jego twardych mięśni. Uświadomiła sobie, że od dawna marzyła o tym właśnie, nie o żadnym podboju Galaktyki. A teraz to miała... i choćby jutro miała zostać odesłana na kraniec Zewnętrznych Rubieży, nie będzie żałować ani chwili. Zarzuciła ręce na szyję Kylo i zatraciła się w pocałunku. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, była bez tchu. Tymczasem mężczyzna pochylił się, całując jej szyję, schodząc coraz niżej po lśniącej od wilgoci skórze. Wsunęła palce w jego ciemne włosy, odchylając się do tyłu. Jęknęła cicho, kiedy czubek jego języka dotknął jej piersi i zatoczył kółko wokół sutka. Czuła jego twardą, pulsującą męskość tuż przy swojej skórze... Tak bardzo go pragnęła...  
– Jesteś gotowa? – zapytał Kylo zachrypniętym głosem. Jego oczy były pociemniałe z pożądania. Aynez tylko skinęła głową.  
Podniósł ją nieco do góry i oparł o ścianę, a potem wszedł w nią jednym pewnym i mocnym ruchem. Krzyknęła.  
– Boli? – spytał z niepokojem, natychmiast przerywając ruch.  
– Nie, jest dobrze – wyszeptała. – Tylko... jesteś taki duży...  
Zaśmiał się cicho i zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem, a potem powoli zaczął się w niej poruszać. To było wspaniałe i cudowne uczucie, mieć go w sobie i Aynez czuła, że mogłaby tak trwać do końca świata. Drżała, całe jej ciało płonęło, a Kylo poruszał się coraz szybciej i mocniej... Wreszcie krzyknął krótko, odrzucając głowę w tył, a w tej samej chwili Aynez poczuła, jak wszechświat rozpada się na miliony kawałków... Pod powiekami wybuchła jej fontanna białych iskier, które lśniąc opadały w otchłań...  
Potem przez długą chwilę stali oparci o siebie, nic nie mówiąc, a ich oddechy powoli się uspokajały. Kylo obejmował ją mocno ramionami, kołysząc powoli. Aynez objęła go w pasie i wtuliła twarz w jego pierś. Woda z prysznica cały czas delikatnie pieściła ich ciała.  
– Byłaś cudowna – powiedział cicho Kylo, całując czubek jej głowy.  
– Ty też – wymamrotała.  
– Zostań ze mną – poprosił. – Nie mam tu nikogo bliskiego, jestem taki samotny...  
– Na zawsze – obiecała.

Finalizer mknął cicho przez gwiezdną próżnię i nikt nie wiedział, że na jego pokładzie jest dwoje szczęśliwych ludzi więcej.


End file.
